This invention relates to copier/duplicator machines wherein an image is duplicated onto a medium such as paper and thereafter fixed to the paper to produce a copy. This invention more particularly relates to an improvement in methods and apparatus for supplying cooling air to a cooler section which functions to cool the paper after the image has been fixed on the paper.
In the production of copies by electrophotographic processes a continuous loop of photoconductor film is commonly used. This photoconductor film is charged initially in a primary charging section and thereafter passed to an imaging section, a developing section, and an image transfer section where a toner image on the photoconductor film is transferred to a paper or other receiver medium (herein paper) to produce a copy of the toner image on the paper or other transfer. The paper is subsequently passed to a fuser section where the toner image on the paper is fixed to the paper by elevated pressure and temperature. The photoconductor film then passes through a neutralization section and thereafter past a brush cleaner, which removes, contaminates from the photoconductor film prior to passing the photoconductor film back through the primary charging section.
In the fuser section typically a pressure roller is in contact with a fuser roller to subject the paper bearing the toner image to elevated temperature and pressure to fix the toner image on the paper. As well known to those skilled in the art the fuser roller may be heated directly or indirectly. Further, either the fuser roller or pressure roller may be directly or indirectly driven to rotate the two rollers.
After passage through the fuser section, the paper is at an elevated temperature and it is undesirable that the paper be discharged from the copier/duplicator machine at the elevated temperature. Accordingly, a cooling section is provided both below and above the paper path as the paper is discharged from the fuser section. Cooling air is supplied to both a lower fuser section and an upper cooler section. In most machines the upper cooler section is rotatably or pivotally connected at one of its sides to the lower fuser section so that the cooler section can be opened and closed relative to the lower fuser section. The cooler section must be openable to provide access to the copier/duplicator machine components in the event of a paper jam and the opening and closing of the cooler section functions in some instances to impose a selected pressure on the pressure roller and the like. A variety of copier/duplicator machine components are included in both the cooler section and in the lower fuser section.
The cooler section requires a supply of air and since the cooler section is rotatably openable relative to the lower fuser section it has been necessary to provide an air passageway, which can accommodate this movement. In the past a first pipe section comprising rigid pipe member has been positioned on the lower fuser section (or the machine frame) in fluid communication with an air supply, and a second pipe section comprising a second rigid pipe member has been positioned on the cooler section so that when the cooler section is closed, the two pipes sections are more or less sealingly connected at a flange so that a continuous air passageway is provided from the air supply to the cooler section. This design, while it has been effective, is inefficient in that air is almost routinely lost to leakage at the junction of the two flanges. Further, in the event that machine wear or misalignment occurs the air passageway can be restricted at the junction of the two flanges. The structure includes fixed members and a plurality of mechanical parts, which are prone to malfunction. Accordingly, a continuing effort has been directed to the development of a better method and apparatus for passing air from the machine air supply to the cooler section.
According to the present invention a copier/duplicator machine is provided and comprises a lower fuser section and an upper cooler section rotatably connected to the lower fuser section at one of its sides so that the cooler section can be opened and closed relative to the lower fuser section and an air supply wherein a hose is positioned in fluid communication with the air supply and the cooler section, the hose being in a fully collapsed configuration when the cooler section is closed and having a stretch ratio sufficient to permit fully opening the cooler section and having a spring ratio sufficiently low that a spring load on the cooler section when the cooler section is open is insufficient to close the cooler section.
The invention further comprises an improvement in a copier/duplicator machine comprising a lower fuser section ad an upper cooler section rotatably connected to the lower fuser section at one of its sides so that the cooler section can be opened and closed relative to the lower fuser section and an air supply in fluid communication with the cooler section via an air passageway, the improvement comprising; forming the air passageway of a hose which is collapsed when the cooler section is closed and which has a stretch ratio sufficient to permit fully opening the cooler section and having a spring ratio sufficiently low that a spring load on the cooler section when the cooler section is open is insufficient to close the cooler section.
The invention further comprises a hose adapted to form an air passageway between an air supply ad an upper cooler section of a copier/duplicator machine having a lower fuser section with the cooler section being rotatably connected to the lower fuser section at one of its sides so that the cooler section can be opened and closed relative to the lower fuser section, the hose having a stretch factor of at least 2.4 and a spring ratio less than about 6 ounces per inch.